An HBM (High-Bandwidth Memory) chip an ASIC (Application-Specific Integrated Circuit) chip may be populated on an interposer and positioned immediately adjacent to one another on the interposer. Positioning the HBM and ASIC immediately adjacent to one another on the interposer may allow for read/write operations for example to be performed at relatively high speeds.